Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever
Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever is a show film in the GameHouse and CCTV series, before preceding to Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal, and after Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. Starring *Angela Napoli, the Wildcard Fashion designer *Jenny Garcia, Angela's best friend *Amber Jackson (aka Kitty), Angela's #2 friend *Virginia Hills, Angela's #3 friend *Yum-mee, boutique founder. *Truly, the Announcer *Bob, the Annoying Host *Eric, Truly's boyfriend *Victoria from Alabama, USA, and Angela's new friend *Lori, from New York (same as Angela) *Viola, from Italy *Bruna, from Rio de Janiero *Celine, from Paris, France *Yuna from Tokyo, Japan *Cindy *Peter Plot Previously on Fabulous Angela - Sweet Revenge Anegla started to work as a Fashion Designer in Yum-mee's Boutique, when her Husband Jimmy began acting suspicious. Turned out, he was cheating on her with Angela's new boss: Yum-mee. With the help of her friend Sally, Angela took revenge, and boy was it sweet! Angela was finally single again! But just when she thought things couldn't get and more complicated... "I think I'm pregnant!" anegla says. New York Level 2 Angela set up displays for the exciting new show, "Become Truly". Level 3 Angela found out ideas for the dress to the contest by sketching. Level 4 The mysterious Magic Max needs perfect perfume for lots of magic, to make happiness to everyone. Level 5 Angela moved the box of fabric and tools to the correct spot. Level 6 Angela got the first "Fabulous" combo while waiting for lots of customers to be served. Level 7 Upon opening, all tools are scattered. Angela found them all again! Level 9 Angela just put the final touches to the dress before end of the day. Level 10 "It's raining a lot... Wait, too much! The roof's leaking! Clean up the puddles of water in the store." Upon starting, Angela sees puddles of water. Angela clears out the puddles of water in the store to keep it cleaned. Level 11 Putting an all-nigher has Angela's downsides. Angela drinks coffee to stay awake during her shift. Level 12 The show's over... Angela took down "Become Truly" displays. Level 13 OMG! Truly is coming! Truly's bodyguards are securing her area - Angela helped the bodyguards. Level 14 Angela and friends leaving for Tokyo soon... Tokyo See Tokyo, Japan Rio de Janeiro See Rio_de_Janeiro Milan See Milan Paris, France See Paris, France Las Vegas See Las Vegas, NV, USA Ending Truly and Victoria are preparing firework rockets for grand finale. Truly told Magic Max for revealing who won the show. Victoria won the show with her successor, giving the bride and groom $50,000 as a wedding gift, and the rest of Truly's money goes to charity. Lori told this show is a scam. Cindy and Peter are kissing with the winner of Victoria. Victoria is now Angela's friend in Fashion. Lori returns to New York. Angela will become the next Victoria show she means. Angela thinks she'll just try to stick to being her. That's challenging enough if they ask her. Music "This Is Me" - Produced and Written by the Rocketeers - Performed by Astrid Kunst. *其实我很在乎你 (OST The Monkey King ending) - 谢容儿 *青花瓷 (OST The Monkey King ending) - Jay Chou *你hold住吗 - 陈兴瑜 (OST the Monkey King ending) *鄭家星Carlson Cheng - 《愛在天地動搖時》 (西遊記之大鬧天宮-電影主題曲) (OST The Monkey King) *爱情专属权 (电影 西遊記之大鬧天宮 插曲) *冰糖葫芦 (OST Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal) *Love Love Love - Ariel Lin Yi-Chen, Jolin Tsai Yi-Lin. Gallery Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever Poster.JPG Awarded Apps.JPG|This app will be awarded! Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever 2.JPG Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever 3.JPG Sneaky Hookups Fabulous Angela.JPG Truly Fabulous.JPG Category: Films